Love inside
by MiticSky
Summary: Spoil saison 2! Ciel a toujours Alois dans la tête depuis qu'il est devenu un démon...et cela, littéralement. Hanna a échoué à retirer l'âme d'Alois du corps de Ciel, le laissant piéger à jamais. Comment se passera leur cohabitation forcée pour l'éternité ? Ciel a toujours Alois dans la tête..A force que cela soit d'une manière littérale, est-ce que ça pourrait tourner au figuré ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Me voilà de... J'allais dire "me voilà de retour" mais je ne suis jamais parti ou quoi que ce soit du genre... Eh bien hum. Me voilà ici avec une nouvelle fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :)**

 **Cette fois-ci, je vous présente un Cielois ! Mon couple préféré au niveau de Black Butler ! Eh non, ce n'est pas du SebbaCiel que je préfère comme pourrait le laisser suggérer mon autre fiction "Malédiction".**

 **Bon, cette fiction est un peu ma "fiction secondaire" donc, je ne me donnerai pas de date limite comme j'essaie de le faire avec "Malédiction". Je publierai quand j'en aurai le temps :) Maintenant, cette fiction sera, assurément, moins longue que Malédiction. Ce sera une petite. Je dirais 15 chapitres au maximum.**

 **Bon... Ici, nous en sommes qu'au prologue donc, ce n'est pas très long. Mais dès qu'on rentrera dans les chapitres "normaux", ce sera d'une taille raisonnable !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclamer : Je ne suis pas Yana Toboso-sama ! Les personnages présents donc dans cette fiction ne seront donc en aucun cas ma propriété. Seule l'idée de cette fiction est de moi !**

 **(Surtout, quelle que soit votre avis, mettez une review, c'est motivant pour l'auteur et en même temps, ça le permet de s'améliorer, parfois même d'avoir de nouvelles idées ! Donc, n'hésitez pas !)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Le fiacre s'éloigne de plus en plus du manoir. Je ne regarde pas derrière moi. C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence. Ma nouvelle vie en tant que démon. Je ne ressens pas de différence majeur mis à part que le noir m'attire, je sens les âmes des humains et surtout je n'ai plus les mêmes gouts qu'avant. Je n'arrive plus à manger de gâteaux ou du chocolat sans être dégouter mais bizarrement, cela ne me dérange pas. Je suis un démon maintenant.

 _Ciel, pourquoi on part ?_

Le fiacre s'éloigne de plus en plus de Londres. Je ne regarde pas derrière moi. Je sais que je laisse des personnes tristes en arrière… Elisabeth, Soma, Finny… Je n'avais pas le choix. Mais bizarrement, cela ne me dérange pas. Je suis un démon maintenant et les démons ne ressentent pas de la tristesse…ou même du regret. C'est regrettable, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Cieeeeeel…._

Sebastian me fusille du regard. Il me haie. Je le vois. De toute façon, on s'est toujours détesté. Chaque jour de ma vie d'humain, je me disais que je voulais le tuer tant son « humour » m'exaspérait. En plus, au vu des cachoteries qu'il m'a fait, je ne suis pas près de l'apprécier.

 _Ciel._

Sebastian me fusille du regard. Il me haie. Il me haie mais je trouve ça ridicule. Il n'avait qu'à pas jouer avec Claude Faustus. Ce n'est en rien de ma faute. S'il n'a pas pu manger, c'est de sa faute. Si Alois a pris par de mon corps c'est de sa faute. Alors qu'il cesse de me regardait ainsi.

 _Eh Ciel !_

Alois… !

Hanna a fait un contrat avec lui. Pour que je devienne démon. Je soupire. Ce plan n'a aucunement fonctionné. Alois voulait pourtant rejoindre son frère. Oh oui. Hanna a bien arraché une partie de son âme.

Une partie seulement.

Alois est toujours là.

Il n'arrive plus à prendre le contrôle.

Il est toujours dans ma tête.

Et pour le moment, c'est ça le plus embêtant.

 _Ciel, t'es chiant ! Réponds !_

Vraiment **très** embêtant.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Colocation difficile

**Hello !**

 **Voilà (déjà par rapport à mon rythme d'écriture) le chapitre 1 ! C'est un petit chapitre mais je n'avais pas plus d'inspiration et remplir avec du vide, c'est pas mon genre! De plus, si j'entamais une idée pour le chapitre 2 ben... La fin du chapitre aurait été bizarre. La, au moins, on a une fin décente x)**

 **Yayue : C'est sur que c'est difficile d'en dire quoi que ce soit x) J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **planetmoon : Merci ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça le sera ! :)**

 **DarkHariboOw : C'est pas que je suis particulièrement malveillante ! ...C'est juste que je suis sadique alors faut bien canaliser ça d'une manière ou d'une autre xD Et donc c'est Ciel qui prend xD Oui, il n'y en pas assez du tout ! En français, il n'y a que des OS deux d'eux. En anglais, on trouve plus facilement, maintenant faut savoir lire en anglais (perso c'est comme ça que je comble mon besoin de Cielois). Donc, ne voyant pas de fic, je me suis dis que moi j'en ferai une ! Voilà donc la suite ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Colocation difficile**

Les Enfers ne ressemblent pas du tout à ce à quoi je m'attendais. En effet, je m'attendais à un monde de chaos où la souffrance règne. Non. Cela semble juste à une copie du monde humain. Enfin, Sebastian dit que seul certain endroit sont tangibles. C'est le cas de l'endroit dans lequel il vit. Etant son maitre, il était normal qu'il m'accueil dans sa demeure démoniaque, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, maintenant, tout ce qui appartient à Sebastian m'appartient. Je vois bien que ça l'agace au plus haut point. De toute façon, je n'y peux rien. Je n'ai rien demandé à tout ça !

 _T'aimes quand même bien agacer Sebastian, avoue !_

Je me promène dans le manoir de… dans mon nouveau manoir. Les murs sont peints de noir. Les rideaux sont noirs. Les tapis sont noirs. Les meubles, les lustres… Tout est noirs. Original pour un démon. Tout est luxueux au moins. Et c'est très bien décoré. Au moins, Sebastian ne me verra pas lui ordonner de changer toute la décoration du manoir qu'il semble quand même beaucoup apprécier.

 _Ah c'est vrai que c'est beau ! Mais ça manque cruellement de couleur, ça, il faut le souligner ! Pour rester dans les tons sobres, ou sombres plutôt, il aurait pu mettre du rouge sang ou encore du mauve foncé ! Il aurait pu peindre ses murs en gris aussi par exemple ! Là, tu as raison, c'est vraiment pas original !_

Il y a toutes sortes de pièces dans ce manoir. Evidemment, il n'y a pas de cuisine. Ça fait bizarre c'est quelque petit changement. En outre, il n'y a pas de toilette vu que les démons n'ont pas de tel besoin. On peut dire que c'est le côté pratique de la vie de démon je suppose… Hier, en me promenant, j'aurais préféré ne pas tomber sur une des pièces. Dedans ? Juste un mot : chat. Il y avait des photos, des posters, des coussins en ayant la forme, des peintures, des jouets, des peluches… A voir ça, je me suis demandé l'ampleur de l'adoration que vouait mon majordome à ces bêtes. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, je n'y mettrai plus jamais les pieds.

 _Ben quoi Ciel ? Ton démon est peut-être zoophile… Oh non ! Excuse-moi ! Catophile !_

Je serre le poing. Non. Calme-toi Ciel. Ne lui réponds pas. Ne craque pas.

 _Non mais tu imagines Sebastian faire l'amour avec un chat ? Moi je crois qu'il en est capable, hein ! Après tout, les démons peuvent prendre différente forme, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, pourquoi Sebastian n'aurait jamais tenté l'expérience ?_

Inspire, expire. Cette situation est pénible. En plus, Sebastian n'en sait rien. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui dire. Surtout que Monsieur me servirait encore un de ses sourires narquois. Non, ça ne sert à rien de lui dire. De toute façon, je doute qu'il essaierait de m'aider réellement. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse se débarrasser ainsi d'un parasite. Foutu Hanna ! Elle n'a même pas était capable d'enlever cet emmerdeur de ma tête.

 _Je déteste Hanna c'est définitif… Hanna est vraiment une idiote de démone… Pff… Si ça se trouve, elle a voulu se venger pour son œil ! C'est pas sympa… En plus… à…à cause de ça…Luka…_

Le voilà qui pleur maintenant… Génial ! Je sens malgré tout mon cœur se serrer à cause de lui. Il est passé, à cause de cette erreur stupide, à côté de son bonheur. Il allait retrouver son frère. Il allait être heureux de nouveau. … Sur le moment, quand j'ai su qu'il allait pouvoir revoir son frère, j'ai ressenti une pointe de jalousie. Pourquoi lui, Alois Trancy, avait le droit de retrouver l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et moi, Ciel Phantomhive, jamais je ne pourrais retrouver mes parents ? Pourquoi, lui, aurait-il pu retrouver une chose qui était censée être perdue à jamais et moi pas ?! Une chose perdue une fois, est perdu à jamais, tel est la règle, il n'y a aucune exception ! Pourquoi, lui aurait été l'exception qui confirme la règle ?!

Sur le moment, ça m'avait rendu malade. Malade de moi-même, malade de tout. Malade de moi-même car, au final, j'aurais dû être content d'être débarrassé de Claude ainsi que d'Alois. J'avais vu tout le passé d'Alois, je le connais à présent comme le mien. Le fait qu'il retrouve le bonheur n'aurait pas dû me rendre ainsi. Jalousie. Sentiment humain à la con, oui ! J'ai remarqué à ce moment-là, à quel point les ténèbres m'ont imprégné. Je n'étais plus un humain. J'étais déjà un monstre. Il ne me manquait plus que la forme. Je l'ai, dès à présent, maintenant que je suis un démon. Mes pensées sont plus noirs et la souffrance résonne presque comme une mélodie. Sauf les pleurs de ce blond qui m'ennuie !

 _T'es méchant Ciel…._

C'est dommage que je n'ai plus son corps en face pour pouvoir l'étrangler pour le faire taire jusque mort s'en suive. Je soupire. C'est justement parce que je ne lui réponds jamais qu'il est aussi énervant. Cependant, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. Peut-être que si je continue à le laisser parler dans le vide, il finira par se taire. … Moui, bon, on parle d'Alois Trancy… ça m'étonnerai qu'il abandonne aussi facilement. Enfin, ça ne fait jamais qu'une semaine qu'il parle. Au bout de deux ou trois, il se taira certainement. J'espère.

 _Cieeeel… Comme tu es un bébé démon, tu crois que tu devras te nourrir avec de la nourriture spécial pour bébé démon ? Genre du lait d'âme ou quoi ? Après, tu devrais essayer des panades d'âmes et…_

J'essaie de ne plus l'écouter. Mais même si je ne l'écoute pas, je l'entends. J'espère que je ne l'entendrais plus à force de ne pas l'écouter.

 _Ciel, je m'ennuie… Parle-moi ! T'es vraiment énervant !_

 _CIEL !_

 _SHIEEEEEEEEEEEERUUUUUUUUU !_

 _PUTAIN MAIS REPONDS BORDEL !_

 _Réponds…bouhouhou…. Réponds…_

Sa bipolarité n'aide pas. Mais alors…Pas du tout.

Je vais dans le salon. Sebastian s'y trouve. Je vois directement que ma présence l'ennuie. Il replonge dans sa lecture. Je vois le titre du livre : « Comment se débarrasser d'un contrat ennuyeux ». …

\- Vraiment, Sebastian ? Tu es si désespéré que tu t'es mis à lire ce genre de livre ? je lui lance un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Tch… On ne sait jamais. Peut-être il y aurait une solution dans un livre comme celui-ci. Cela peut vous semblez idiot, mais étant un ex-humain, l'idiotie, vous devez connaitre, non ? De toute façon, ma réputation de démon a déjà pris un sacré coup comme ça. Un peu plus, un peu moins…

\- De toute manière, même si une de tes misérables solutions marcherait, jamais tu ne pourrais avoir mon âme. Jamais.

\- Je le sais pertinemment, répond froidement Sebastian. Je le sais mieux que quiconque que votre âme est inaccessible ! Aucun démon ne peut l'avoir, c'est le contrat que cet abrutit d'Alois Trancy a demandé, non ?!

 _Abrutit ? Nan mais oh ! Pour qui il se prend se majordome ? J'y peux rien moi si ça me faisait de l'ombre ! J'en avais marre que Claude me méprise de la sorte pour un autre morveux ?! Mais il se rend pas compte de ce que j'ai dû ressentir ou quoi ?! Ça lui ferai quoi à lui, si on préférait Claude à lui, hein ?! Je ne crois pas qu'il éprouverait beaucoup de bonheur ! Quel hypocrite ! Va donc te mettre à la place des autres avant de parler ! Stupide majordome !_

\- OH LA FERME !

Je me rends compte que je viens de crier. Les yeux de Sebastian passent aux roses démoniaques. Et mince… Il pense que c'était pour lui. Il s'avance, vers moi, menaçant. Les ombres m'entourent.

\- Pardon ? demande-t-il.

\- Je…ne m'adressais pas à toi ! j'essaie d'expliquer. Je… J'étais dans mes pensées… Je…me parlais à moi-même ?

 _Bien fais pour toi, Ciel. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ignore les gens !_

Sebastian me saisit par la gorge. Heureusement que je n'ai plus besoin de respirer car il m'étrangle fortement. Il rapproche sa bouche de mon oreille et murmure :

\- Je veux bien que je suis relégué à être votre majordome pour l'éternité. Je veux bien répondre encore à vos ordres stupides. Je veux bien devoir rester coincé avec vous. Néanmoins, je ne vous autorise en rien à me parler sur ce ton, comme on parle à un chien. J'espère que c'est bien la dernière fois que ça arrive.

Il me lâche et les lumières reviennent. Je pose une main sur mon cou. C'est la première fois qu'il se montre si violent avec moi. Visiblement, je ne connais pas encore vraiment le véritable Sebastian. Je ne connais pas encore Sebastian le démon. Je ne connaissais que Sebastian le démon essayant de paraitre un minimum humain.

 _Donc, euh… Tu voudrais que je la ferme c'est ça ? C'est pas sympa pour une première phrase dis donc !... Allez, Ciel ! Parle-moi ! … Je me sens seul… Moi non plus je n'ai pas voulu être en toi ! Hum… sans mauvais jeu de mots bien sûr ! Mais, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne dois pas m'en vouloir ! J'y suis pour rien ! Enfin, j'y suis pour quelque chose pour ta nature de démon mais… Je ne pensais pas devoir être coincé dans ton corps ! Tu m'en veux Ciel… ?_

Le pire la dedans, c'est que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je ne peux pas dire que j'aurai réagi de la même manière parce que nos personnalités diffère mais… Bon en admettons que j'aurai aimé Sebastian… (Ça me dégoute rien que d'imaginer ça) et qu'il aurait préféré un autre… Peut-être, je dis bien, peut-être que j'aurais réagi et/ou agit de la sorte. Alois a eu une réaction humaine. Il a essayé de se sortir la tête hors de l'eau même si ça voulait dire en noyer d'autre. L'être humain est ainsi fait. Il envie et alors, dès qu'il peut bénéficier de quelque chose, il ne regardera pas si ça fait du mal aux autres tant que ça lui profite à lui. L'humain est égoïste. C'est comme ça. Et Alois est…ou était un être humain. C'est tout.

 _Maintenant, je suis quoi à ton avis ? Un esprit retenu dans un corps ? Une âme ? Tu crois que si tu dormais, je pourrais contrôler tes rêves ? Ça serait marrant !_

Mais il va arrêter quand de lire dans mes pensées celui-là ?!

 _Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que ça pourrait être marrant ? Haha !_

Inspire, expire Ciel… Inspire, expire…


	3. Chapitre 2 : Questionnement

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Je rappelle que je ne me mets aucunement de délais pour les chapitres de cette fiction. Je suis donc désolé un jour vous vous retrouvez à attendre un mois ^^' Enfin, ça se régulera à la fin de Malédiction (même si je doute que la fin arrive si tot...).**

 **planetmoon : Arigato ! :D**

 **Yayue : Tu m'étonnes que niveau ambiance ça va pas xD Bah faut bien un peu d'humour :) Je préfère aussi largement la manière dont j'écris les personnages en général dans cette fiction. Mais déjà dans Malédiction, le fait que Sebastian ait des sentiments changent toute la donne... Ici, il n'en a pas alors c'est normal qu'il fasse plus démoniaque :) Mais je préfère aussi Sebastian ici x)**

 **DarkHaribo0w : L'inspiration est arrivée :D Voila le nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Mon petit commentaire : J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Deux PDV ici ! Alors quand c'est le PDV d'Alois le normal c'est Alois et l'italique c'est Ciel et c'est l'inverse pour le PDV de Ciel. J'espère que c'est compréhensible :) Si pas, dites-le moi !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Questionnement**

Je m'ennuie… Voilà plus d'une semaine que rumine cette phrase du soir au matin. Il me semble que cela fait plus d'une semaine ? En tout cas, c'est ce que Ciel dit. Moi, j'ai perdu toute notion du temps. Chaque seconde passa comme une heure, une minute comme un jour, une heure comme un mois et un jour comme une année…

Ciel se refuse à me parler. J'en ai marre. Je m'ennuie. J'essaie d'écouter les pensées du bleuté pour me distraire. J'essaie de lui parler, de l'énerver ! Pour cette dernière chose j'y arrive bien mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à le faire craquer. Depuis la dernière fois, il n'a pas craqué.

Il souhaite me souffrir ? Mais qu'ai-je fais ?! Je n'ai fait que demandé un peu d'attention, d'amour… Qu'on s'intéresse pour une fois à moi ! Je voulais juste retrouvé mon petit frère. Venger sa mort. Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu ! Rien ne s'est jamais passé comme prévu… Je n'ai jamais voulu que Luka fasse un contrat avec Hanna… Pour mon bonheur, il a été jusqu'à sacrifier sa vie. Cependant, étant encore petit, il ne se rendait pas compte que sans lui, mon bonheur ne serait jamais au rendez-vous. C'est avec lui que j'étais heureux. Peu importe la pauvreté, peu importe la misère, peu importe là fin. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était lui mon bonheur. Son sourire me convainquait que tout irait bien.

Luka était mon monde. Sans lui, rien n'avait de sens. J'étais devenu un humain pour qui seule la survie importait. Rien d'autre n'était important. Se réveiller. Constater que je suis toujours vivant. Survivre. Dormir. Et puis… Il y a eu ce moment où on m'a attrapé et conduit au pervers. Pour survivre… J'ai laissé envoler les derniers fragments d'innocence que j'avais. Ce fut un lourd prix mais avec ce sacrifice, j'ai pu passer un contrat avec Claude.

Claude… Il m'a mentit dès le début. Dès le début en me disant qu'on avait tué mon frère et le responsable de tout ce qui m'arrivait était Sebastian Michaelis ! Il m'a menti car lui-même n'aimait pas Sebastian. Non… Plutôt parce que déjà l'âme de Ciel l'attirait. Je n'ai jamais été important pour lui. J'étais juste un prétexte. Son jouet. Sa marionnette. Il voulait faire juste faire un peu de cuisine en liant l'âme de Ciel et la mienne. Seulement… Il y avait Hanna.

Hanna… J'ai été horrible avec elle. Je sais. J'aurai certainement agi différemment si elle m'avait dit directement que Luka était dans son intérieur. En la blessant, c'est comme si je blessais mon frère ! Si elle m'avait tout dit, on n'en serait pas là. Je n'en serai pas là. Je ne serai pas coincé dans le corps de Ciel Phantomhive !

TOUT EST DE LA FAUTE D'HANNA ! Si elle m'avait retiré du corps de Ciel à temps ou correctement, rien ne serait arrivé ! Elle aurait dû sentir qu'elle n'avait pas arraché mon âme quand même ! Aurait-elle fait ça exprès ?! Non… Elle semblait aimer mon petit frère… Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait fait ça… Luka ne lui aurait pas demandé non plus…n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'ennuie. Je suis toujours sur ce sol en damier brisé… Deux chaines m'entravent les mains. Elles m'empêchent de prendre possession du corps de Ciel. Je pourrais… Seulement si lui me les détache.

Je ne veux pas devenir le légume que Ciel veut que je devienne. Je refuse. Je refuse…

\- TU ENTENDS CIEL ?! JE REFUSE D'EXAUCER TON SOUHAIT ! FAUDRA APPELER TA MARRAINE LA FEE POUR CA !

 _J'ai l'impression que son idiotie augmente chaque jour. Il pense vraiment que je vais répondre à de telles paroles ? Pff… Il est désespéré et désespérant…_

Tch…Il ne se rend même pas compte que je suis capable d'entendre tout ce qu'il pense. Il ne se rend pas compte que ça me fait souffrir. Il ne se rend pas compte que ça n'arrange en rien mon sort…

\- Le pire… Je crois qu'on aurait pu s'entendre en d'autres circonstances… On aurait pu être ami. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. La vie est vraiment cruelle des fois. Elle s'acharne. Frappe. Encore et encore. Sans relâche… Jusqu'à notre mort… Et pourtant pour toi et moi… Elle frappera toujours. C'est bête… et injuste…

 _Je me demande parfois si avec Alois on aurait pu s'entendre. Peut-être. Tout aurait dépendu des circonstances mais il ne sert plus à rien d'y réfléchir désormais. Rien. Oui, la vie est cruelle. Tu… Ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau. Personne ne pourrait me l'apprendre car je le sais mieux que quiconque tout comme t…Alois. Il est vrai que c'est à se demander qui a façonné réellement la vie. Dieu ou le Diable ?_

Mon regard s'illumine. Attendez mais… Ciel est en train de me répondre indirectement où je rêve ? Il a hésité parfois ! Un léger sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. Cela fait longtemps… Il me parle enfin… Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. C'est d'un soulagement. Mon ennuie sera peut-être un peu endiguer !

\- Que ce soit Dieu ou le Diable, c'est une personne cruelle qui l'a fait. Ou alors, à notre naissance, on tire au sort qui dont la vie sera façonné par le divin et qui sera dévoré par les ténèbres. Des personnes naissent heureuses, vivent heureuse et meurt heureuse. D'autre naissent dans l'horreur, vivent l'horreur et meurt horriblement. Et puis, il y a nous… Souffrant pour l'éternité.

 _Je ne souffre plus. J'ai vengé mes parents. Mes sentiments se sont envolés avec mon humanité. Je ne souffre plus. Il n'y a qu'Alois qui souffrira pour toujours._

\- C'est mon destin ? La souffrance ?

 _…_

Ciel ne me répond plus. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ou alors… Je l'ai mis mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas. Je ferme les yeux. Heureusement que je suis capable de dormir. Malheureusement, je ne peux m'endormir pour l'éternité. Je ne peux dormir que pour quelques heures tout au plus. Dormir… C'est le seul truc qui me fait encore sentir un peu vivant.

Je recroqueville mes genoux contre mon torse et pose ma tête sur mes genoux.

* * *

Alois a dû s'endormir.. Je sens en général quand il s'endort. Mon esprit est plus clair et il ne me parle pas pendant un laps de temps de plus de dix minutes. Le silence… ça fait du bien. J'arrive enfin à me concentrer sur le livre que j'essayais de lire.

Je continue ma lecture mais ce livre est ennuyeux.. Autant profiter qu'Alois dort pour faire autre chose… Dans mon fauteuil, je me tasse confortablement. Je pose un coude sur l'accoudoir pour pouvoir soutenir ma tête. Je ferme les yeux.

Bien vite, je suis renvoyé à l'intérieur de ma tête. Je n'arrive à faire cela que lorsque je m'endors. J'arrive et je vois le carrelage en damier. Je trouve Alois assez vite. Je m'avance lentement vers lui sans faire de bruit. Il dort en boule. Il est si calme ainsi… On dirait un enfant…

Il a l'air plus ou moins paisible comme ça. Je me rapproche de lui. Je vois ses chaines à ses poignées. Elles sont assez solides. Jamais Alois ne pourra les briser.

J'observe Alois. Il porte les mêmes vêtements que d'habitude. A vrai dire, je pourrais choisir de le voir avec n'importe quelle tenue. Comme on est dans mon esprit, c'est moi qui choisis pour tout. Les cheveux du blond ont perdu leur éclat.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, ma main se rapproche de ses cheveux et s'y dépose doucement. Je ne sens rien comme Alois est théoriquement un esprit. Je caresse ses cheveux. Je sens juste légèrement les cheveux contre ma paume mais je dois me concentrer pour ça.

Je ne devrais pas venir ici. Je ne devrai pas l'observer comme je le fais. Pourquoi suis-je venu ? Cette action ne sert à rien. Peut-être est-ce parce que c'est de plus en plus difficile pour moi de l'ignorer ? Tout à l'heure… Je lui ai même répondu. Indirectement mais j'ai répondu quand même. Je pensais que les démons ne ressentaient rien. Pourtant… Je me sens vide. Vide de tout. Des émotions, des bêtes désirs humains.

Est-ce que Sebastian ressent ça aussi ? Il est certainement encore plus vide que moi. Etant un démon, il n'a aucune identité. Aucun nom. Ce n'est pas une vraie personne. Moi, je l'ai toujours en forme humaine mais je sais que sa forme démoniaque n'est qu'ombre. Les démons ne sont en rien tangibles. On a du mal à croire ce qu'on ne peut voir. Est-ce que les démons ont du mal à croire en leur vie, leur existence ? Pour eux…nous… tout n'est qu'ennuie. C'est bête.

Je me sens comme…seul depuis que je suis un démon. Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude que Sebastian soit si distant. Minne de rien, étant humain, même si je m'isolais, je n'étais jamais seul. J'avais toujours Lizzy, Soma, les trois imbéciles… Maintenant, étant démon, même si je m'isole… Seule la solitude reste près de moi.

Je m'isole moi-même… Au final… Je commence à me dire que…Alois pourrait me tenir compagnie. Comme il l'a dit plus tôt… Dans d'autres circonstances, on aurait pu être ami. Cependant, je n'ai jamais été doué au niveau des amitiés. Enfin…depuis la mort de mes parents du moins. Je ne sais que faire.

D'un autre côté, je n'ai pas envie de toujours avoir le blondinet sur mon dos et qu'il ne cesse de parler. J'ai envie d'avoir un esprit tranquille de toute menace blonde. J'ai envie d'avoir l'esprit totalement pour moi, que cette pièce avec ce carrelage en damier disparaisse ! Je veux être tranquille ! Malheureusement je ne peux ces deux choses opposées en même temps. C'est impossible. En mélangeant le blanc et le noir, on peut obtenir du gris. Cependant, dans cette situation, ça ne peut pas vraiment se mélanger. Que faire ?

Sans que je m'en rende compte, ma main était toujours en train de caresser les cheveux d'Alois. Je retire de suite ma main. Il m'embrouille trop l'esprit.

Je ré-ouvre les yeux. Soupire. Je me relève et époussette la poussière inexistante sur mes vêtements. Je prends le livre que j'avais posé à terre pour me mettre à l'aise et vais le ranger. Je pars de la pièce. Je me rends dans la salle de bain. J'ai envie d'un bain chaud pour me détendre. En entrant, je fais face au miroir. Je vois que mes jours sont teintées de rouge. …

\- Sebastian !

\- Oui ? demande-t-il d'une voix lasse en arrivant immédiatement.

\- Prépare-moi un bain, j'ordonne.

\- Vous voulez que je vous lave aussi tant que vous y êtes ?

\- Non, ça ira.

Sebastian prépare mon bain par gestes mécaniques. Il ne s'embête plus à mettre des gants… sur ses mains ou ce qu'il dit en tout cas. Néanmoins, je ne lui ordonne pas de ne pas me parler de la sorte. Après tout, je m'en lave les mains. Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Il a beau râler, c'est de sa faute alors je ne prends rien pour moi.

\- Je suppose que, comme d'habitude, vous aurez besoin d'aide pour vous habiller ? lance-t-il narquoisement.

\- Tu sais pertinemment que je sais comment m'habiller seul maintenant.

\- C'est vrai… Comme quoi, les miracles existent !

\- Tch… Quand tu verras que tout est de ta faute, j'y croirai peut-être à mon tour.

Il part en fulminant ses yeux étant passés au rose démoniaque. Il me haie encore plus quand je lui rappelle ce détail car il le sait très bien. Il sait qu'il n'a pas vraiment de raison de me haïr et que tout ceci est stupide. Cette situation est si risible.

Je me déshabille et entre dans le bain. Pour que je ressente la chaleur, l'eau doit être bouillante. Tout humain normalement constitué serait gravement bruler ! Je me plonge entier dans l'eau. Je n'ai pas besoin de respirer, c'est pratique. Je suis dans ma bulle ainsi. Je me détends un peu. C'est agréable.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai toujours aimé les bains chauds moi aussi !

Génial… Monsieur est réveillé… Il n'y aurait pas moyen qu'il se taise, ne fut-ce que pour que je puisse profiter tranquillement de mon bain ?!

\- Bon ok… Vais essayer de garder ma langue… Mais je trouve ça bien égoïste de me demander ça alors que moi je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie comme Monsieur Ciel Phantomhive refuse de me parler ! Alors je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te ferai cette faveur !

Soupire. Je ferme les yeux. J'arrive dans mon esprit. Je vois les yeux d'Alois s'écarquiller. Je m'approche de lui d'un pas déterminé. Il ne me laissera jamais tranquille.

\- Nous devons parler, je dis fermement.

* * *

 **A suivre~ !**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Après la pluie

**Bonjour à tous, les gens !**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Love Inside ! Désolé pour la longue attente mais comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire et que cette fic vient en second lieu bah... j'écris quand je peux quoi x)**

 **Ici, eh bien... J'avais besoin d'écrire quelque chose. Je me sentais pas très bien (rien de bien grave mais quand même ça m'a un peu attristé disons) et donc j'en ai profité pour écrire. Oui, je suis plus productive quand je suis pas au top de ma forme xD (Vous remarquerez que, lorsque je suis malade, en général, vous avez parfois un chapitre x) )**

 **Bref, j'espère que malgré les longues attentes, vous serez toujours au rendez-vous !**

 **planetmoon : La voilà ! Désolé pour l'attente !**

 **DarkHariBoOw : Alors, il va falloir t'habituer car j'adore faire ce genre de fin xD Et oui je suis sadique, mais ne t'en fais pas, j'assume complètement. Nan mais désolé pour l'attente du coup... J'aime pas faire ce genre de fin quand je sais que je ne sais pas écrire un chapitre avant longtemps mais là, je ne voyais pas comment l'arrêter ^^'**

 **Yayue : Ah non, hein ! Manger c'est important quand même hein ! (Surtout qu'en fait, si on manque pas on meurt ._.) Façon, Sebastian le mérite U_U (nope je ne l'aime pas beaucoup celui-là). Oui... Pauvre Alois. Eh bien, personnellement, je ne trouve pas qu'il dit que c'est la faute de tout le monde (en tout cas, je n'ai pas voulu l'écrire ainsi). Je ne pense pas qu'Alois en veuille à Luka car il voit bien que c'est de sa propre faute si Luka a fait un contrat (au autre, ouais, beaucoup même). C'est sur Alois ne se remet pas vraiment en question pour le moment. Il a une part de responsabilité aussi, il aurait pu découvrir des choses mais pour le moment, je crois qu'il n'arrive pas à l'avouer ou alors il le sait mais il refuse de se l'avouer. Ou alors, il le sait tellement bien qu'il ne le dit pas xD (Bref, vais pas continuer ainsi plus longtemps)**

 **Pomme : OUI ! Je plaide coupable ! xD**

 **Mon petit commentaire : Eh bien... J'ai écris ce chapitre vraiment rapidement alors je m'excuse de suite pour la qualité. Aussi, à la base, ça ne se passait pas comme ça (encore une idée est venue popper dans ma tête et du coup ça a fait un chapitre totalement différent de base). En fait, pour tout vous avouer... J'avais oublier comment j'avais imaginé le chapitre... Je me suis souvenue qu'en écrivant la fin ^^' Bref, du coup, la discussion, ça devait pas être ça maintenant c'est une manière alternative de faire mon idée de base car la fin la rejoint alors ce n'est pas bien grave. Au contraire, je trouve ce chapitre plus intéressant comme ça. Soit, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Après la pluie, le beau temps**

Je regarde Ciel avec étonnement. Enfin, après tout ce temps, il veut bien me parler ! En plus, cette fois, il me parle directement. Je n'arrive presque pas à y croire. Je ne suis pas en train de rêver, si ? Je suis endormi ou réveillé ? Je ne sais même pas !

\- Tch, tu n'arrêtes pas de m'ennuyer à me parler sans cesse pour que je te parle, et maintenant que c'est fait, tu as perdu ta langue ?

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Il me prend tellement de court aussi !

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus parler ? Très bien, ça m'arrange, me lance Ciel. Bon et bien, je m'en vais alors…

Il commence à s'éloigner et à doucement disparaitre. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux plus être seul ! Je ne veux plus ressentir cette solitude et cet ennuie constant ! Non !

\- NON ! je crie. Non, ne t'en va pas !

J'essaie de me lever pour le rejoindre mais mes chaines m'en empêche. Je me débats mais je sais que c'est vain. Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues.

Je vois Ciel réapparaitre et revenir près de moi. Il a un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. J'aurais bien envie de lui arracher ! Comment a-t-il oser m'ignorer tout ce temps ?! Malheureusement, c'est chaines ne veulent pas me laisser faire. Pff…

\- Alors, tu veux bien qu'on parle ? me demande le bleuté en s'accroupissant en face de moi.

\- O-oui… Mais je t'interdis de partir ! Je… J'aime pas cet endroit.

\- Dommage pour toi parce que c'est ici que tu vas rester pour le restant de l'éternité ! Enfin, sauf si je meurs.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure qui s'est mise à trembler. Je sais qu'il a raison, que je suis condamné à rester ici pour toujours. Je doute que Ciel meurt si facilement comme Sebastian doit toujours le protéger à cause du contrat. Conclusion, jamais je n'arrêterai de souffrir. Jamais. Ça me fait tellement peur. Je m'ennuie déjà tellement… Je ne peux m'imaginer rester ici longtemps encore si Ciel me laisse encore seul.

\- Tu… Tu t'es enfin décidé à venir me parler alors.

\- Oui, je veux mettre les choses au clair, me répond-il. Toi, peut-être que je t'écouterai après.

\- C'est pas vraiment une discussion ça, je me pleins.

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

\- Je souhaite prendre le joker.

\- Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas dans un jeu, alors, il n'y en a aucun !

Je me retiens de soupirer. Je ne suis rien pour Ciel. Tout juste une bactérie qui pollue son esprit. Il ne semble pas vraiment avoir changé pourtant le bleuté que j'ai en face de moi semble différent. Peut-être parce que c'est un démon maintenant ? C'est vrai que son aura à l'air légèrement plus menaçante qu'avant. Ses cheveux ont pris une teinte légèrement plus foncée. Ses ongles sont noirs aussi. Il a changé tout en restant le même au fond.

\- J'en ai marre que tu squattes mes pensées sans cesse. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler. C'est énervant à la fin !

\- Mais…

\- J'ai pas fini !

Je serre mes poings. J'aime pas la manière dont il me commande. Il n'a aucun droit sur moi ! D'où se permet-il ?!

\- ça commence à bien faire. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu n'arrêtes pas de piailler ! Tu veux pas comprendre que c'est inutile ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi, compris ? Tu peux souffrir tant que tu veux, je m'en fous. Je veux juste que tu la fermes car tout ce que tu es en train de faire et inutile…

Je sens mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Avant même que je le décide vraiment, mon corps bouge seul et je lui donne un coup de poing en plein visage ce qui le fait tomber un peu plus loin. Des larmes sont sur mes joues. Je ne regrette en rien mon geste.

* * *

Je n'avais pas vu son coup venir. Je relève la tête. Je vois Alois en larmes.

\- TU CROIS QUE J'AI DEMANDE TOUT CE QU'IL M'ARRIVE ?! Non je n'arrêterai pas pour ton putain de petit confort personnel. EGOISTE ! C'EST MOI QUI SOUFFRE LE PLUS DE CETTE SITUATION ! TU ENTENDS, PHANTOMHIVE ?! MOI ! JE NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE ICI ! Cesse de te plaindre ! Tu as toujours tout eu ! Tu as connu tes parents ! Ils t'aimaient ! Certes, ils sont morts et tu as été torturé ! Mais, ça, moi aussi je l'ai été ! Et moi, c'est mon petit frère qui est mort ! Tu as Sebastian qui a toujours été loyale avec toi aussi ! Ta fiancée ne voulait que ton bonheur ! TU AURAIS PU ETRE HEUREUX APRES TON MALHEUR MAIS NON ! TU AS LAISSE TOUT CA DE COTE POUR TE VANGER ! Alors maintenant que c'est TOI qui as choisi cette vie de souffrance, assume ! MOI J'AI RIEN CHOISI DU TOUT ! TOUT CE QUE J'AI FAIT, C'EST POUR SAUVER MA PEAU ! JE N'AI JAMAIS DEMANDE A SOUFFRIR ! Alors ne me dit de la fermer ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT, COMPRIS ?! J'en ai marre de souffrir… Tellement marre… Et… Et toi… Tu me dis que…je devrais simplement l'accepter pour ton confort ? Alors là tu t'enfonces le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

Alois éclate en de bruyant sanglots. Je ne distingue même plus ce qu'il dit tant il ne cesse de pleurer. Je recule. Je serre mes poings. Peut-être ai-je été trop loin. Peut-être…

Je m'en vais de mon esprit. J'ouvre les yeux, je suis toujours dans mon bain. Je relève ma tête de l'eau. Je n'aurais pas du aller voir Alois. Il va seulement encore plus m'ennuyer et en plus ses pleurs me font mal à la tête… enfin…j'ai aussi une autre petite pointe à la gorge mais…je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est.

Je me lave en vitesse puis je sors du bain. En me regardant dans le miroir, je vois que ma joue est rouge là où Alois m'a frappé. Il peut donc me blesser quand je suis face à lui ? Pourtant ma joue ne me fait pas mal comme elle me le faisait quand j'étais encore dans mon esprit. Etrange. Je garderais simplement les marques des coups alors ? Pff… A quoi bon se questionner là-dessus ? De toute façon, je ne suis pas près de retourner près d'Alois de sitôt.

Je finis par m'essuyer et enfiler ma chemise de nuit. Je vais dans ma chambre et me couche sur le lit. Je ferme les yeux. Je soupire. Les paroles d'Alois résonnent dans mes oreilles. C'est sur que lui demander de souffrir en silence n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle. Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait. Il devrait comprendre que c'est ennuyant d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa tête ! Il pourrait se mettre un peu à ma place !

 _Tu as essayé de te mettre à la mienne peut-être ? Ce que tu dis est tellement hypocrite. Ma position est moins bien confortable que la tienne et pourtant, c'est toi qui te pleins le plus. Je ne me suis plein presque toujours en silence. Je disais que des conneries pour te faire réagir. Crois-tu sérieusement que ta place est la moins enviable ? Je ne pensais pas que Ciel Phantomhive pouvait être un tel idiot._

Je serre les dents. Je n'ai pas à me mettre à sa place. Je ne serais jamais à sa place après tout !

 _Alors pourquoi moi je devrais essayer de me mettre à ta place ? Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens Ciel. Tu veux tout au plus facile pour toi. Y'a jamais que toi qui compte ! Tu dis être un démon maintenant. Moi, je ne vois en toi qu'un humain risible. Essaie une minute de te mettre à ma place, Shieru. Essaie seulement et tu verras qui a la meilleur des places. Tu ne veux pas car tu sais que j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça te rend malade de l'admettre._

Pourquoi sait-il lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ?

 _Parce que je suis toi. Au fond, nous sommes pareils. Pareils et différents à la fois. On est opposé en certains points. Tu as toujours été aimé, tu as toujours eu des amis, des gens autours de toi pour te soutenir malgré tes constants rejets. Je n'ai jamais eu personne. Pareils car… On a souffert tous les deux et on peut dire qu'avant on était tous deux heureux. J'avais assez de bonheur avec mon petit frère. Un jour, nous avons fait un contrat avec un démon. Nous sommes brisés au fond. Nous évitons de le voir… Pourtant, moi, je le vois clairement plus je ressasse le passé, j'ai le temps ici-bas au fond. Quand le silence est là, que tu ne penses pas, que je m'ennuie, le passé me revient comme un coup de pied dans le ventre qui me transperce. Plus je réfléchis, plus je vois à quel point…j'ai toujours été misérable._

Tu n'es pas misérable. Tu as réussis à coincer un démon pour l'éternité. Aucun humain n'aurait pu faire ça. Toi aussi, tu as choisi de te faire souffrir pour te venger avec ce vieil homme. Tu as toujours supportés ça, tu as gardés espoir malgré tout. Peut-être était-ce un acte stupide… ou courageux. Tu…

Je m'arrête net dans le court de mes pensées. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'écoute et je lui réponds. Et puis, pourquoi tout d'un coup j'ai voulu le réconforter ?! Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça ?! Je… C'est pas que je ne le pense pas mais…

 _Tu le penses vraiment Ciel ?_

 _Cieeeeel ?_

 _Tu es fâché ? J'ai rien fait cette fois pourtant ! C'était super gentil le fait d'essayer de me remonter un peu le moral ! Comme quoi, tu peux être sympa parfois !_

Moi ? Gentil… Comme c'est absurde. Je ne suis en rien « gentil » ou même « ça va ». Jamais. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui ai sorti ça !

 _Ciel… Tu penses pas que ça serait pas plus sympa d'essayer de cohabiter un peu ? J'sais bien que tu ne m'aimes pas mais j'aime pas cette situation. Ça me bouffe de l'intérieur comme si…on arrachait doucement les ailes d'un papillon. Comme une lente agonie mais qui restera infinie. Ça serait mieux pour tous les deux, non ? Tu ne te sens pas seul toi ? J'ai l'impression que si pourtant…_ _Depuis que tu es parti, tu es vraiment seul. Pas comme avant. Tu as du déjà te faire la réflexion pourtant…_

A quoi ça me servirait…

 _Ça nous ferait moins souffrir. Je te promettrai de moins t'embêter mais alors, on se parle de temps en temps. Au moins, nous ne sommes plus seuls. C'est dingue, nous sommes dans le même corps et pourtant nous sommes si loin l'un de l'autre… C'est bête, non ? Tu n'as rien à perdre en plus. On y gagnera tous les deux. Ne serait-ce pas mieux ? En plus… Tu m'éviterais une grande souffrance déjà. Je sais que tu t'en fous mais… Souhaiterais-tu à quelqu'un de souffrir éternellement ? Me haies-tu au point de ne pas pouvoir me parler ? Au point de souhaiter une telle chose ?_

Je… Je suppose qu'on pourrait peut-être essayer…

 _Dis, Ciel…_

Quoi ?

 _Désolé pour le coup de poing de tout à l'heure._

J'hésite à lui dire que…

 _Oh allez, vas-y, dis-moi !_

Je… C'est vrai que je l'ai mérité. Si… Si effectivement je me mets à ta place… Je me dis que ça ne serait pas très amusant. Enfin, personnellement, je ne souhaiterai en rien lire tes pensées ! Surtout qu'elles doivent être bizarres !

 _Hey ! … Seulement parfois…_

Tu m'en diras tant…

Pour une cohabitation ça commence bien. Enfin… je crois…

* * *

 **A suivre~ ! (Vous remarquerez que j'ai éviter de finir sur du suspens)**

 **Je ne saurais pas vous dire quand le prochain chapitre sortira. Si demain je me sens encore ainsi, peut-être j'écrirai le chapitre de Malédiction... J'sais pas x) Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plus !**

 **A la prochaine ! :D**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Mignon

**/Oui, je me suis miserablement planté en sélectionnant de chapitre dans mon Doc Manager xD Et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte x) Shorry à tous, voici le vrai chapitre !/**

 **Bonjour, bonsoir à tout le monde !**

 **Bon ben, voici un nouveau chapitre, je ne vois pas quoi dire de plus x)**

 **Yayue : C'est sur que ce mot lui va à merveille x) Est-ce bon signe ? A toi d'en juger avec ce chapitre ^^**

 **Pomme : Ne t'en fais pas, des gens les utilisent encore un peu (genre des gens comme moi parfois xD). Je pense que si Alois et Ciel n'intérragissait pas, ça ne serait pas du tout intéressant voir ennuyant à un moment. Et en même temps, ça me serait difficile de faire un Cielois s'ils ne se causaient pas xD Nope, moi j'adore Alois ! C'est mon personnage préféré après Ciel :3 Je suis d'accord avec toi pour le vicieux et pervers :) Maintenant "dévergondé", pas. Je m'explique. Il semble l'être mais il ne l'est pas. Il était obligé de faire ce qu'il a fait et donc je n'arrive pas à le compter comme du "dévergondage". Après ce n'est que mon point de vue ^^**

 **Mon petit commentaire : Un chapitre fort descriptif par moment (comme j'adore en écrire :D) Sinon... On entre un peu plus dans la tête de Ciel et Alois :) (oui, ceci était un mauvais jeu de mot qui doit à peine ce remarquer car Alois est dans la tête de Ciel techniquement parlant..). Je n'avais pas trop d'idée sur la fin, alors c'est normal si elle est pas si bien que ça (perso, je trouve ça potable mais pas parfait). Bref, bonne lecture mes petits !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Mignon**

Cela fait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que Ciel a accepté qu'on parle. Enfin, on parle de temps en temps. Je comprends qu'il n'a pas envie de parler quand il ne me répond pas. Il ne me parle jamais quand il est prêt de Sebastian aussi. A mon avis, il ne veut pas reproduire la même erreur que lorsqu'il m'a répondu pour la première fois. En même temps, Sebastian avait super mal prit ce qu'avait dit Ciel ! De plus, Ciel est trop borné que pour dire à Sebastian ce qu'il se trame dans sa tête, c'est-à-dire, avec moi. D'un côté, je suis content car ça fait comme un secret que l'on partage tous les deux.

Ciel passe parfois du temps ici avec moi quand il est dans sa chambre. Alors, là, on discute de tout et rien. Au début, c'était surtout de rien. On ne savait pas trop quoi se dire l'un l'autre. En même temps, c'est pas évident de parler à son ancien ennemi. On a commencé par remettre les choses au clair. Ce n'était pas moi qui avait commandité le meurtre des parents du bleuté et ce n'était pas Sebastian qui avait tenté de tuer Luka. Même si nous le savions, je crois que ça nous a fait du bien à tous les deux d'entendre l'autre le dire avec ses mots, ses explications.

Une fois que tout a été à plat, nous avons commencé à parler. Toujours de rien. On donnait nos gouts, nos couleurs préférées, des choses futiles. Quoiqu'au moins, on a appris à se connaitre un peu mieux. On était toujours comme deux inconnus. Deux inconnus dont le destin s'est croisé. On connaissait tout et rien de l'autre comme on avait vu le passé de l'un, l'autre. Cependant, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on se connaissait. On se comprenait seulement. Maintenant, on peut enfin commencer à se connaitre. C'est agréable de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un même si cette personne est mon ancien ennemi. Ennemi qui n'avait pas lieu d'être soit dit en passant.

Un malentendu. Un malentendu avait fait croisé nos chemins. A cause de ça, j'ai voulu me venger. Ciel aussi. Je me suis laissé embobiné par Claude. Je buvais ses paroles. Quelle idiotie de ma part que de croire que mon bourreau était un peu mon sauveur ! J'ai été tellement idiot ! Mais… Je m'étais attaché à lui. Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment d'amour. C'était plus…comme une sorte de figure familiale. Personne n'était jamais là pour moi mis à part Luka. Claude avait été là pour moi, je me suis donc attaché à lui.

Au bout de quelques jours, on a commencé à parler d'un peu de tout. Il me parlait des enfers, je lui parlais de ma vie avant Claude, avec Luka. On parle. Je me sens vivre un peu. Parfois, je taquine Ciel alors il boude. Sa bouille est toute mignonne quand il fait ça ! Je l'ai vu une ou deux fois sourire. Lui, il arrive à me faire rire assez souvent ne fut-ce que par ses mimiques et aux têtes qu'il fait.

Parfois aussi, le silence plane. Cependant, ce n'est pas un silence lourd, à plomber une ambiance, un silence suffocant, comme si ce silence enlevait tout l'air dans la pièce. Non, ce n'est pas un silence comme ça. Entre Ciel et moi, c'est un silence doux, léger qui nous entoure. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler. Nous sommes juste…bien, je suppose ?

Ici, nous sommes dans un de ses moments de calme. Ciel est là, avec moi, à l'intérieur de son esprit. Il est couché au sol, les bras en dessous de la tête. Il a les yeux fermé. Je crois qu'il dort au vue de l'air paisible sur son visage. Ça fait bizarre de le voir de la sorte. Son visage est si beau avec ses traits détendus à la place de son air revêche qu'il a tout le temps. Je m'approche un peu. Je touche doucement ses cheveux. Il ne réagit pas. Cependant, il me semble qu'ici, nous ne sommes pas capables de sentir au toucher. Il faut vraiment se concentrer. Je sens à peine que je suis en train de lui caresser ses cheveux. Néanmoins, je peux dire qu'ils sont doux.

* * *

J'ai une drôle de sensation dans les cheveux. J'ouvre doucement les yeux maintenant que je suis réveillé. Je vois Alois reculer d'un coup. Je fronce légèrement mes sourcils mais laisse passer la chose. Le blond a les joues légèrement rouges. De plus, il feigne l'indifférence.

\- Hum… ça va ? je demande.

\- Oui ! ça va ! La sieste était bien ? s'empresse-t-il de me répondre.

\- Oui. C'était plutôt agréable de dormir un peu.

Je me relève et époussette inutilement mes vêtements. Je m'étire et me frotte l'œil. Alois regarde ailleurs. Mes yeux tombent sur ses chaines. Elles l'empêchent de reprendre le dessus sur mon corps comme il l'avait fait. Seul moi peux lui défaire. Je ne le ferais pas. Je ne suis pas totalement sur qu'il n'essaierait rien. Même si on se parle et qu'on a décidé de laisser le passé derrière nous, je n'ose pas lui faire totalement confiance. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir comme on dit.

Ça me fait bizarre de parler avec ce blond. Etonnamment, ce n'est toujours désagréable de lui parler. J'ai pu découvrir d'autre facette d'Alois. Même s'il le cache, je vois bien qu'il souffre. Il peut être sérieux aussi. Enfin, ça, c'est quand même plus rare… Parfois…et par parfois, je veux dire souvent, il m'énerve. Il me taquine sur ma taille ou soit disant j'aurais rougis en le voyant en servante la première fois où on s'est rencontré. Et quand il boude et que sa tête ne se décrit que par l'adjectif « mignon », ça m'énerve encore plus. Pourquoi j'ai ce mot à la bouche quand il a un grand sourire sur le visage ou quand il boude ?! ça m'énerve.

Au tout début, quand j'étais démon de quelques jours seulement, je ne ressentais aucune émotion. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle revienne. Je suis sur que c'est la faute d'Alois. Et pourtant, quand je pense à recouper les ponts, je me dis que ça ne servirait à rien. Le mal est fait. Et…j'ai du mal à me voir ne plus lui parler, ne plus le voir, ne plus observer son sourire, écouter son rire. …. Heureusement qu'Alois ne peut pas entendre mes pensées quand je suis moi-même dans mon esprit. Heureusement.

\- Ciel~ ! Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? boude le blond.

Je sursaute en l'entendant. Je me suis trop plonger dans mes pensées.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ? je demande.

\- J'ai une question en fait !

\- Quoi… ?

J'espère que ce n'est pas une de ses questions bizarre dont il a le secret. La dernière datant d'avant ma sieste, à savoir : « Dis… Tu crois que les Vampires, s'ils existent, ont la vie difficile ? C'est vrai quoi, ils ne savent même pas s'ils sont moche ou quoi car ils ne peuvent se voir dans un miroir ».

\- Comme c'est ton esprit, c'est toi qui a un peu créé ce lieu ?

\- Hum… Je suppose ?

\- Tu penses que, comme c'est ton esprit justement, tu ne peux pas faire apparaitre des choses que tu souhaiterais avoir ? Je ne sais pas moi… Comme par exemple, un poney unijambiste faisant du vélo ?

Ma main rencontre mon front. Je soupire mais répond quand même :

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je ce genre de chose ?

\- Ben, c'était juste un exemple. Tu pourrais demander des centimètres !

\- Pardon ?!

\- …Non rien, laisse tomber. Enfin, tu pourrais imaginer un château ici ? Ou une pièce ? Par exemple avec un coin salon et une partie avec un lit avec un sol en parquet ?

Enfin des paroles censées sortie de sa bouche.

\- Peut-être. Mais tu ne peux quand même pas te déplacer à cause de tes chaines !

\- Et si tu les agrandissais ? Pas forcément me les retirer mais juste les agrandir. Ainsi, tu seras sur que je ne puisse rien faire tout de même…

\- Je vais essayer, je lui répond.

Il relève la tête et me regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Je sens mes joues se réchauffer. Je détourne précipitamment ma tête pour que le blond ne le remarque. Pourquoi il fait une tel tête aussi ?! Il ne peut pas arrêter d'avoir des expressions aussi mignonnes ?! « Mignon » encore ce foutu mot ! Comme je souhaiterais qu'il n'existe pas

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre. J'essaie d'imaginer l'endroit que m'a décrit Alois. J'essaie aussi d'allonger ses chaines. C'est vrai que ça doit être embêtant de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer comme bon nous semble.

\- Woaw…j'entends Alois murmurer.

En ouvrant de nouveau mes yeux, je vois que ça a fonctionné. Un léger sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Au moins, Alois sera mieux dans cet environnement. Peut-être que ça l'aidera à se sentir mieux. J'espère en tout cas. En plus, ainsi, il m'embêtera moins.

\- Merci, Ciel ! dit-il avec un grand sourire n'arrangeant pas la brûlure à mes joues.

Pourquoi je me sens ainsi ? Pourquoi je ressens quelque chose de bizarre au creux de mon estomac. Je n'ai pas faim pourtant ! Et pourquoi mon cœur qui n'a plus besoin de battre bat à une de ces vitesses ? Pourquoi mes joues brûlent-elle ?

Pendant que j'étais en train de réfléchir à mes réactions, je n'avais pas vu le blond qui s'était avancé jusqu'au lit et c'était saisi d'un coussin. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve avec un coup de coussin à la tête.

\- Bataille de polochon~ ! lance Alois tout sourire.

\- Tu vas le regretter.

Je me saisis du coussin qui a atterri juste à coté de moi. Je le lance de toutes mes forces contre le blond. Il en saisit à son tour et me le lance. C'est ainsi que s'installe une guerre de coussin. Très vite un amas de plumes vole dans les airs. Je me couche finalement dans le lit. Un rire s'échappe de ma gorge. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé !

Alois se couche à mes côtés toujours riant. Il reprend doucement son souffle. Ses cheveux sont en bataille et ses joues rosies. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire. Nos yeux s'accrochent l'un l'autre. Je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard et lui non plus, il me semble. Le temps semble ralentir. Alois se rapproche de moi… Son visage…est…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- My Lord, réveillez-vous !

Je sursaute. Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans une chambre. Pas celle de mon esprit, non. Celle de mon manoir. Je vois que Sebastian me regarde de haut. Je vois aussi qu'il se demande pourquoi je semble désorienter. Mon cœur bat toujours aussi vite. Que…Qu'allait-il se passer avec Alois ?

 _Maiiiis… Il est embêtant Sebastian ! On s'amusait bien en plus ! Pff… M-mais… Ciel…Hum… Il…il allait rien se passer, hein…Euh… Juste… C'était… T-tu sais quoi ? Pour une fois, je vais me taire… Mais n'en profite pas pour te dire « Chouette » ou quoi ce soit ! Ce…ça serait pas sympa ! Et… Et… J'arrête vraiment d'accord…_

\- Eh bien, vous voilà enfin réveiller. C'était bien difficile. Bien plus que lorsque vous étiez humain ! me dit-il d'un ton narquois, un ton que je hais.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ?!

\- Voilà une journée que vous dormiez, je trouvais cela étrange. Avez-vous besoin de dormir encore ? Normalement non comme vous êtes un démon.

Il y avait un truc. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais… Pourquoi je me sens comme…déçu ?

 _B-bizarre, hein ? Je…C'est un peu pareil pour moi…Mais… Je suppose c'est… Parce que…on s'amusait bien… ?_

T'étais pas censé te taire toi ?

 _Mais-euh !_

\- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? Comme c'est charmant, je dis en lui rendant son sourire pendant que le sien se fane.

\- Pas du tout. Mais le fait que vous n'auriez pas été un démon normal aurait pu dire qu'il était possible de vous tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre afin que je ne sois plus attacher à un morveux comme vous.

\- Redis ça encore une fois et je t'ordonne de tuer un chaton.

 _Oh comme tu es cruel, Shieru~ !_

\- Sale… Très bien. Excusez-moi pour ce commentaire déplacé, s'excuse sans honnêteté Sebastian.

\- De toute façon, me tuer serait contre le contrat et maintenant que je suis démon, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais le briser aussi facilement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Malheureusement. Sinon ça ferait bien longtemps que je vous aurais étranglé.

\- Résigne-toi. Tu ne pourras jamais. Point final. Et puis, soit heureux que je ne t'ordonne pas tant de chose ! C'est de TA faute si TU es piégé ici.

\- Inutile de me le répéter encore une fois, dit sèchement Sebastian en quittant la pièce et claquant la porte.

Je souffle. Ça ne me fait rien qu'il me hait. Je m'en fous totalement. Cependant, il devient bien ennuyant du coup.

 _C'est clair… Dis… Ciel…_

Quoi ?

 _Selon toi… Il allait se passer quoi tout à l'heure ?_

Rien ! On… Comme tu l'as dit, on s'amusait, c'est tout ! On… On se reposait après ça… C'est tout…

\- J'ai beau dire ça, je n'en suis même pas sûr, je murmure pour qu'Alois n'entende pas comme si je le pensais.

* * *

 **A suivre~ !**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! ;)**


End file.
